Extraños Sentimientos
by SweetieMor
Summary: Un nuevo curso da comienzo en Hogwarts, y para Severus puede que resulte el mas difícil, tendrá que lidiar con cierta profesora que no le deja tranquilo y con algunas personas que...Entren y Lean


¡Hola

¡Hola! aquí traigo un fic que tenia desde hace tiempo y no sabia si subirlo, pero hoy me decidí y aquí esta. La historia pasa durante el 4º año. Espero que os guste.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Extraños Sentimientos**

**-Capítulo 1-**

**El Nuevo Curso**

Otro curso que da comienzo, otro año en el que tendrá que aguantar a Potter y a sus compañeros Griffyndor, y todo esto sin olvidarnos de la _gran noticia_, que le había dado Dumbledore esa misma mañana.

Este año se celebraría en Hogwarts el Torneo de los Tres Magos, genial, como si no hubiera suficientes alumnos con las hormonas revolucionadas, como para traer más.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor, esperando a que terminase la soporífera ceremonia de selección. Cuando ya creía que todo había terminado y esperaba a que de un momento a otro apareciese la comida, Dumbledore se levanto y dio la entrada a las escuelas que había sido invitada para el torneo.

Las primeras en entrar fueron las alumnas del colegio Bauxbatons de Francia, precedidas por sus por su directora Madam Maxime.

Rápidamente detrás de ellas llego el colegio Dumstramg de Rusia, y también Víctor Krum, seguido por el director Igor Karkarov.

-Karkarov.- murmuro Snape al verlo entrar al Gran comedor.

-¿Decías algo Severus?- Se sobresalto al escuchar una suave voz que procedía de su derecha, no hacia falta que se girase para saber quien era, sin duda Florence Alabaster la profesora de Runas Antiguas, con la que tenia una competición por el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y una peculiar relación.

-Nada que te interese Alabaster.- dijo bruscamente y separando un poco su silla de ella, si embargo Florence profirió una pequeña sonrisa y se dispuso a comer, ya que la comida acababa de aparecer.

Por suerte para Severus, Karkarov no se sentó a su lado, ya que Florence estaba entre ambos, así que seria una cena bastante tranquila, al menos eso era lo que creía.

Por el momento todo había ido bien, bueno, salvo por el incidente del techo y la extraña entrada de Alastor Moody, el nuevo profesor de DCAO.

Severus no entendía porque Dumbledore no le quería dar el puesto… En realidad si lo sabia, era un ex –mortifago, pero por eso no tendría que haber ningún inconveniente. Incluso tampoco sabia, porque no se lo daba a Alabaster, aunque prefería que no fuese así.

Florence y él habían comenzado una competición por el puesto de DCAO, desde el segundo año que ella había llegado. Ambos ya se conocían de cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, no habían sido amigos, pese a que habían pertenecido a Slytherin y sobre todo lo fueron menos cuando el colegio se entero, gracias a Bertha Jokins, que se habían besado detrás de los invernaderos.

Buenos, volvamos a la cena, todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que Igor Karkarov, que parecía que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba sentado al lado de Florence, se giro hacia ella:

-Creo que no nos han presentado.- dijo

Florence dejo el tenedor que estaba utilizando sobre la mesa y extendió su mano.

-Florence Alabaster, profesora de Runas Antiguas.-

-Igor Karkarov- dijo este, pero sin extender su mano, acto seguido la cogió por los hombros y le dios cuatro besos en cada mejilla.

-Costumbre rusa- dijo dejando a una Florence un poco confundida.

Severus que había estado atento a la corta conversación, volvió a murmurar algo.

-Yo te daré costumbre rusa.-

Florence que esta vez si le había oído perfectamente le pregunto.

-¿Decías algo Severus?- Snape gruño y siguió comiendo, en cambio ella se le quedo mirando y le volvió a salir una pequeña sonrisa.

Por fin, los profesores y los alumnos terminaron y Dumbledore dio por finalizada la cena. Los Alumnos fueron saliendo detrás de su perfecto correspondiente y los profesores se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Mañana empezarían las clases.

Continuara…

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews, haber si os ha gustado.


End file.
